


You Can Be The Moon And Still Be Jealous Of The Stars

by Stydia_will_always_be_endgame



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angry Stiles Stilinski, Arguing, Drinking Games, Drunk Lydia, F/M, Jealous Lydia, Parties, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stydia_will_always_be_endgame/pseuds/Stydia_will_always_be_endgame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack play some drinking games at Lydia's party and she accidently ends up confessing something that makes a certain someone angry. Smut to ensue by my favourite couple!</p><p>Sorry, I suck at summaries. You won't be disappointed reading this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Be The Moon And Still Be Jealous Of The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :) Not sure if I should continue this one..? I probably should be working on my other story but oh well! Let me know what you think in the comments! ~ Ashleigh

Lydia was standing in the corner of her living room sipping cheap beer from a plastic red cup wondering how her life had managed to come to this. She used to throw the best parties in Beacon Hills. Everyone would show up regardless of whether or not they had scored an invitation and her party would be the only thing talked about for weeks afterwards.

After everything she had been through over the past three years, slowly, less and less people started coming to her parties. At this particular party, only a sad fifty or so people had turned up and even they were only mediocre at best on the popularity scale.

Almost everyone from the pack was here though and oddly enough, that reassured Lydia. Scott and Kira were sitting on the couch, deep in conversation with gooey smiles plastered on their faces. Liam was dancing with Hayden awkwardly in the middle of the room and Mason was at the punch bowl in the kitchen, pouring a drink for himself.

Malia and Stiles had yet to show up though. Despite mutually breaking up over a month ago, Stiles still did everything for the coyote, which for some reason she was yet to identify, got on Lydia's nerves. Malia wasn't a baby that needed supervision 24/7. She took up all of Stiles' time; time that he could have been spending with her, watching movies and making fun of Liam.

Lydia took another swig of her beer and scrunched her nose at the taste. She wasn't jealous of Malia. She just wished she would leave Stiles alone for five minutes every now and then so she could spend some time with him. Right as she started getting a little worked up over her thoughts, Stiles and Malia walked into her front door, laughing at some joke Stiles had probably told moments before.

She strutted out of the living room and into her kitchen, going straight for the cupboard under the sink and opting for a shot of vodka instead of beer. She was only slightly tipsy, just enough to give her a comforting buzz in her stomach when she walked back into the living room.

While she had been drowning her problems in alcohol, Stiles and Malia had taken a seat on the couch next to Scott and Kira and found themselves each with a similar cup to what Lydia had been drinking out of before. She smiled and joined them, taking a seat on the armchair next to the coffee table.

"Great party Lydia!" Scott smiled and raised his cup to her, motioning as if he was giving a toast.

Lydia smiled and muttered a quick thanks to him before taking another sip from her cup that was now filed with some very strong vodka.

"I'm bored. Can we do something fun?" Malia states out of nowhere, interrupting the peaceful silence that filled the room.

Everyone looked a little shock at her short outburst. Kira was quick to come in and chastise her though, "Malia, it's rude to just say things like that. Lydia put a lot of effort into this party and we're all having a good time." Kira smiled in her direction upon muttering the last part of her speech.

Lydia smiled back at her but quickly spoke afterwards, "She's right. This party is so boring. Why don't we play Truth or Darth or I Never or something?" Lydia suggested, the fuel of the alcohol burning through her system, giving her more confidence in telling the truth.

She heard a few muttered confirmations and began setting up the games. They gathered in a circle on the floor and Malia took a sip of her drink, not before shouting that it was her idea they did something fun so she should get to go first.

Nobody had any objections so she turned to her alpha on the other side of the circle, sitting next to Kira. 

"Scott! Truth or dare?"

Scott looked around the room and shrugged his shoulders, probably deciding that they would have an easy first round and spoke aloud, "Truth".

Malia looked disappointed for a few seconds, obviously wanting a different outcome but changed her expression quickly into a mischievous smirk.

"If you had to date any guy in this room, who would it be?"

Scott's face flushed and he gulped audibly. He snapped out of it pretty quickly and gave a short laugh, patting Stiles on the back, faking to give him a kiss on the cheek. Everyone laughed aside from Stiles, he looked slightly disturbed before saying with a smile, "Sorry dude, I know you love me and all, but I don't play for that team."

Scott just flipped him off and chocked out a shut up before the game was continued. Scott chose Liam next and everybody laughed when he was dared to chug a three whole cups of beer and ended up missing half of the contents and getting the front of his tee-shirt soaking wet.

A couple more questions were asked and a few dares had been played but Lydia was yet to have a turn. She was thankful though. By this stage of the night she was well beyond tipsy. She had had way too much to drink and she was worried that if someone asked her the right question all of her dirtiest secrets would come pouring out.

Malia decided she had had enough of Truth or Dare and asked if they could start playing I Never instead. She was grateful for the coyote's interruption. I Never was a much easier game to play and right now she just wanted to relax and enjoy the night without revealing too much.

Most of the people had left the party by the time Scott and Malia came back with more cups filled with the awful-tasting beer. They all took their places back in the circle and began the game. Mason went first, laughing as he lifted his cup in Liam's direction and half-shouting, "Never have I ever, stolen something from Coach!"

Liam, Stiles and Scott all took swigs of their drinks laughing and reminiscing about the time they stole Coach's keys and didn't return them until the next day, causing Coach to walk home in the rain. Hayden realised it was her turn and raised up her cup, "Never have I ever, gone skinny dipping!"

Everyone in the group drank a sip out of their respective cups except for Hayden and Stiles. Lydia laughed as they all told their stories, but refused to give up her own. Things started getting heated up when the inevitable sex statements came to light. 

Lydia's turn came around and before she could even process what was coming out of her mouth, she lifted her cup and said with an obvious bitterness in her tone, "Never have I ever, showed up late to my best friend's party because I was too busy caring for an ex-girlfriend."

All eyes were on her in an instant. Her eyes were bulging out of their sockets and she covered her mouth with the hand that wasn't holding her cup of beer. She quickly moved out of the living room and scurried upstairs, not before depositing the remainder of her drink in the kitchen somewhere. Her back hit her bedroom door as soon as it was closed and she slid down slowly until her backside hit the floor, not caring that her dress had hiked up in the process.

Wetness pooled at the corners of her eyes but she wouldn't let them escape. She was Lydia Martin for god's sake. She would not cry over something she stupidly said when drunk and in no way should be held accountable for. 

Ten minutes had passed by and she heard shuffling downstairs and the sound of her front door being opened and closed several times. At least everyone who was still here took the hint and had decided to leave, she thought.

Lydia stood back up and straightened out her dress. Deciding that the coast was clear, she opened her door in an attempt to run to the bathroom to clean up but was instead met head on with Stiles. He was standing just outside her bedroom door with his fist raised up as if he was just about to knock.

"Uh, hey," Stiles said, while scratching the back of his neck.

Lydia straightened her posture and took a deep breath, "I think you should go, Stiles."

Stiles raised his eyebrows and stepped in the doorway, preventing her from shutting it. Lydia took a step back and sighed when Stiles wouldn't move.

"I don't think so, Lyds. We have to talk."

Lydia ran her fingers through her hair, now somewhat sobered up, she was beginning to get annoyed at Stiles' persistency. 

"I don't want to talk tonight Stiles! Would you just leave?" Lydia shouted at him, standing up at her full height trying to make herself seem more intimidating.

Truth be told, Lydia didn't want to have this conversation at all, let alone tonight. She was so tired and all she wanted was for everyone to forget that she had said anything at all. Stiles didn't falter at her increase in volume, if anything, it made him equally as mad.

"No Lydia! I am not leaving. Not until I get some sort of explanation for what you said down there!" Stiles screamed back at her, waving his hands in the air as he spoke. He eyebrows creased and Lydia could tell that he was mad or upset, probably both. 

She turned around to face him, hands flying up and hair flowing everywhere, "I don't know what you expect me to say here Stiles! I was mad and drunk. I didn't even realise what I was saying until the words just flew out of my mouth. I'm sorry okay! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings but you hurt mine by not showing up like we planned!"

Lydia huffed out a breath. Like earlier, none of what had just come out of her mouth was planned. She was mad and hurt. She never wanted any of this to happen. 

"I don't understand why you're so upset! I was an hour late. Malia wanted to stop and get some food before coming here." Stiles looked at Lydia in the eyes as he spoke. 

At the mention of the coyote's name Lydia's hands clenched into fists, "Of course, Malia wanted something, so she has to have it. Despite having already made plans, you would still drop everything for her!"

Now it was Stiles' turn to be furious, "Why are you bringing Malia into this!? This is not about her! It's about you, Lydia! You can't just attack people when you don't get what you want!" He screamed at her, moving frantically around her room, pacing back and forth.

"Of course it's about Malia! She's always the reason why you're late, why you never want to hang out! It's like you're choosing her over me!"

Lydia poked him square in the chest upon yelling those last words. She saw his face contort into many different emotions. Anger, sadness, confusion and then finally, realisation, "Lyds, are you...are you jealous?"

Lydia rolled her eyes and stepped back, crossing her arms over her chest, "I am most certainly not jealous of that coyote."

"You are! I can see it now! You are always so mean to her whenever we hang out. Oh my god, Lydia Martin is jealous!" Stiles features light up as he comes to his realisation. 

Lydia stood her ground. She was not jealous. She missed hanging out with Stiles and resented the fact that all of his time was taken up with Malia, but she was not jealous. Lydia Martin does not get jealous.

Lydia screamed at Stiles and hit him softly in the chest for good measure, "I am not jealous!"

"You so are." Stiles smiled at her and took her wrist in his hand.

Lydia began protesting again, "I don't get jeal-" 

She didn't have a chance to finish what she was saying. Stiles had his lips crushed onto hers, preventing her from finishing her statement. The initial shock of the kiss was still hitting Lydia. Slowly, she closed her eyes and began to kiss back.

This kiss wasn't anything like the time she kissed him to save him from his panic attack. It wasn't sweet or rushed or soft. This one was hot, fast and angry. Stiles was licking into her mouth with his tongue before she could even process what was happening. She moaned at the sudden pressure of teeth biting down onto her bottom lip. No, this kiss wasn't anything like heir first. This one was so much better.

Who knew Stiles was so talented with his mouth? Her kissed her forcefully, sucking, biting and licking wherever and whenever he got the chance. She couldn't help but whimper at the feel of him pressing his lips to hers. Something dangerous in her belly woke up and started humming with approval every time Stiles flicked his tongue a certain way.

His hands gripped onto her waist like a lifeline, trailing their way up her sides, until they found purchase in her hair. Her hands were gripping onto the front of his tee-shirt, scrunching up the material and probably grasping a little too harshly.

This was so unlike Stiles. His movements weren't spastic and he wasn't flailing all over the place. He was steady and controlling, like he knew what he wanted and he was just going to take it. And that was turning Lydia on more than anything else he had been doing.

They broke away from the kiss at exactly the same time, desperate for air. Stiles was looking at Lydia intensely and breathing heavily with his mouth open. Lydia was mirroring his position but with slightly more messed up hair. He was staring down at her lips with such hunger in his eyes; like he wasn't finished; like he was nowhere near close.

He broke out of the trance and looked her in the eyes. Lydia swallowed and closed her mouth, "So, that...that just happened."

"Yeah," he said with a smile, bumping their foreheads together, "Now are you gonna admit that you were jealous?"

Lydia's eyebrows furrowed and her lips pouted, "No," she stepped back out of Stiles' embrace, "I wasn't jealous."

"I don't understand Lydia! Why can't you just admit that you were jealous? That you have some form of feelings for me?" Stiles face went from being angry to hurt within two sentences. 

"I'm not going to admit it because it isn't true!" Lydia screamed back at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

Stiles groaned in annoyance and stepped forward, taking Lydia by her wrists and pinning them against the wall. He stepped into her parted legs and began kissing her like he never stopped. She applied the same amount of force to his lips as he was hers.

She felt a rush of dampness pool into her panties when Stiles moved both of her arms above her head, holding them with one hand so he could grip her ass and push his crotch into hers. Stiles taking charge was literally the hottest thing she had ever witnessed.

They were angrily making out now. Teeth were clashing and lips were being bitten, but it was perfect. Stiles was making her more turned on than she had ever been in her life and she was frustrated because he wasn't doing anything about it.

Stiles tore away from her mouth and began sucking hard on the hollow of her neck. She whimpered and writhed and moaned but Stiles wasn't doing anything to ease the pressure growing in between her legs, "Stiles," she moaned particularly loud, "Please,' she gasped when he bit down on her collarbone.

He let go of her hands above her head only so he could yank off her dress. Lydia was standing there in her underwear suddenly feeling very exposed. Stiles tore his shirt away from his body and discarded it on the floor somewhere near Lydia's dress. 

He began kissing her again, smoothing his hands over the expanse of her back undoing her bra in the process. The black, lacy material fell to the floor and Stiles' hands moved over to her front, cupping her breast expertly and running his thumb over her nipple.

She moaned and arched her back. Suddenly, the pressure was gone. She whimpered at the loss and heard him chuckle quietly. Stiles moved his hands down past her ass and onto the back of her thighs. He pulled at her legs until they were wrapped around Stiles' hips and the crotches were meeting. 

Stiles quickly walked over to her bed, discarding his pants on the process, leaving them both in just their underwear. He placed her down onto the centre of the bed and hovered over her, admiring the view. She didn't have much time to look at him before he was bac over her, sucking harshly on her bottom lip and grinding down so their centre's met. 

She let out a high pitched wail when the friction of Stiles' dick brushed deliciously over her clit. He slowly moved his hands down and ripped her panties off of her body. She yelped in surprise and he grunted with satisfaction when the offending material was discarder across the other side of her bedroom. 

Stiles shimmied out of his boxers and teased her, grinding slowly over the juncture between her thighs. She moaned loudly and stuttered in surprise when Stiles had her hands pinned above her head again. She clenched around nothing in anticipation of what was to come. 

In a quick movement, Stiles was inside of her. Her walls tightened around him as she cried out in pleasure of finally having something solid between her thighs. He moved slowly, torturously at first, building up pressure, purposely missing the spots inside her that would make her toes curl and vision blur.

Her arms were still trapped above her head and she felt extremely turned on by the fact that Stiles was taking control. His pace began to quicken and he jammed inside of her harder. He moved downwards slightly adjusting their position so now he was hitting every spot she knew inside her and one that she had only found out about right in hat moment.

Her breathing faltered and she arched her back as her orgasm hit her. White hot pleasure was thrumming through her body and she was screaming out Stiles' name over and over again. His movements stuttered and he jerked into her twice more before falling off the edge with her.

Slowly, he let go of her arms and pulled out of her. He laid back on his back onto the bed beside her and sucked in a huge breath. Lydia turned to him and lifted herself up. She planted an open-mouthed kiss on the side of his cheek and lingered for a second too long.

"Maybe I was a little jealous..."


End file.
